


Cheers to Love

by MeenaWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeenaWrites/pseuds/MeenaWrites
Summary: Gray has loved Juvia for a while, but can't quite seem to say it. But will a night out with his friends and a drunken stranger be the prompting he needs to finally confess?
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden & Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Cheers to Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually hard to write because of Gray being such a tsundere, but I think it turned out okay, so I hope you like it! Also creds to my lil sis for the title because I couldn't for the life of me think of one!

A chorus of "CHEERS!" resounded across the din of the crowded bar, glasses of alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages alike clinking together in celebration. 

"Ahhhh, I can't believe we're finally celebrating the publication of your book, Lu-chan! It feels like a dream!" Levy squealed, wrapping Lucy in a tight hug. 

"I know, it feels surreal to me, too," the blonde said, gripping her drink. "I mean everyone is going to be able to read it now and share what they think and review it and... judge my writing..."

"Stop it! Everyone is going to love your writing, Luce! You're overthinking things as usual," Natsu said, tightening his grasp around his girlfriend's waist enough to bring her in for a kiss on the cheek.

"And if anyone dares to mock it, I will personally go after them and instill the fear of death into them," Erza said seriously, her fiancé Jellal shaking his head with an amused smile beside her. 

"Th-Thanks, Erza, but I don't need you to do that, though I appreciate the sentiment," Lucy said nervously. "As a writer, I have to get used to criticism at some point anyway, right?"

"Well, Juvia is just excited to get an autographed copy!" Juvia clamored.

"True!" Cana said, pausing momentarily in downing her fourth drink. "Never owned an autographed book before–well, never owned a book before actually."

A chorus of laughs followed this comment, Gajeel clapping the drunk brunette on the shoulder in a show of solidarity. Gray leaned back in his chair, watching this all with a pleased smile on his face. One of his best friends had finally achieved her life long dream, and he couldn't be happier about it, despite his discomfort. Gray wasn't one for large crowds, and this bar was chock full of people, skin constantly finding some way to brush against him. Their usual bar had unfortunately been closed for repairs due to a fire the week before, and so they'd gone to La Licorne Bleue, one of the top ranked bars in the city of Magnolia. The only thing Gray actually liked about the bar was the deep jazz tunes currently playing across the speakers, and he attempted to zero in on that as he sipped his beer. 

After a few more drinks, jokes, and repeated congratulations, most of the gang had filtered out to the small dance floor in the middle of the bar, the couples swaying and twirling together. The only ones that remained at their table were Gray, Juvia, and Cana who was now on what Gray was relatively sure was her 15th shot of the night, not counting whatever she'd drank before coming here. 

Gray scooted his chair even closer to the table as another body brushed past him, drunken giggles sounding unapologetically from the retreating back. He hunched over his beer, staring into the amber liquid. 

A light touch on his arm had him jumping again, until he noticed its familiar weight.

"Gray-sama, are you alright?"

Juvia.

Juvia had done herself up quite nicely tonight; Gray knew she relished the opportunity to dress up. Her normally loose blue waves were pulled back into a low bun, part of it braided around it while free locks fell to frame her face. The one-sleeved dress she'd chosen accented her curves nicely, a slit up the side exposing her leg. Her eyes sparkled in the dim lighting, adding an extra sheen to the pink gloss adorning her slightly parted lips. To put it shortly, she was beautiful tonight, though really Gray thought she was beautiful whenever he saw her, but–woah, her face was close to his!

He moved back noticeably and averted his eyes from her intense gaze. 

"Y-Yeah, don't worry about me," he stammered, hoping she couldn't see the blush creeping up his neck.

"Are you sure? Do you want Juvia to take you home?" She continued, already reaching into her purse to grab her car keys.

"No, really I'm good!" He said, feeling a bit guilty. 

She was always much too considerate of him, and she never ceased to amaze him with what little details or changes in his behavior she picked up on.

"Alright..." she said uncertainly, relaxing in her chair once again.

Juvia turned her gaze towards the dance floor, a soft smile gracing her face as she watched Gajeel twirl Levy around, the both of them grinning their ears off. Natsu and Lucy were a little ways away, Lucy absolutely losing it as she watched Natsu do some sort of jig that strongly resembled a chicken dance mixed with some sort of kicking motion. Erza and Jellal looked to be the only ones dancing normally, though now that Gray looked closer, it seemed that Erza was dancing the man's part. 

He looked back to Juvia's wistful gaze. She usually barely took her eyes off of him, so the fact that she was devoting so much attention to their dancing friends could only mean one thing. Does she want to dance? He felt the heat rise to his cheeks and glanced away from her, only to meet Cana's smirking face. She wiggled her eyebrows, then flicked her purple eyes towards their friend, clearly indicating that she'd caught him staring. He fixed his drink determinedly, deciding he was safer just focusing on the golden liquid.

It was no secret that he had feelings for Juvia–well, at least no secret to everyone but the bluenette herself, which really wasn't her fault seeing as he was doing his utmost best to hide it from her. Every time he felt that the mood was right, or she was looking particularly irresistible, he suddenly imagined himself standing at the edge of a cliff, unable to keep from staring into the abyss below. It was terrifying to even attempt such a shift in their dynamic. But...

He looked again at the longing reflected in those stunning blue orbs of hers.

He could at least ask her to dance. 

"Hey, Juv–"

"Hellooo, hot stuff," a female voice drawled, a manicured hand landing on his shoulder. 

Annoyance flaring up, Gray turned to see who had so ungraciously interrupted him. A petite girl with a bob of shiny black hair and big lips stood beside him, the haze in her eyes indicative of her tipsy state. 

"Um, can I help you?" he asked. 

"Well, I certainly hope so," she said, tucking a lock of dark hair behind her ear. "What say you and I get out of here?"

She was now tugging on his shirt quite insistently, which he had miraculously managed to keep on. He glanced towards Juvia, who had now taken notice of the situation and was glaring in the direction of the oblivious drunk girl. 

"Um, I'm with my friends. I can't leave them, sorry," he blathered. 

_Why the hell am I apologizing?_

She leaned down towards his ear, her rather sizable chest pressed up against his back now. 

"Come on. I promise you you'll have a good time. And who knows, with a guy like you, it could probably become something really special," she whispered. 

_Hell no._

But he was floundering, unable to just push the girl off of him or state his strong refusal, and he hated himself for it.

"Juvia would appreciate it if you would unhand Gray-sama."

Juvia was standing now, barely controlled rage and jealousy darkening her features. Even as she said the polite phrase, her hand had already grabbed the drunk girl's and pushed her off.

"Oh shit, she's snapped now," Cana commented from the side. 

Gray had almost forgotten she was there and sent her a glare as he realized that she'd done nothing to help him. She shrugged with a dreamy smile on her face and resumed drinking.

"And who the hell are you?" Drunk Girl asked, poking a finger at Juvia's chest. 

Flames of cold anger flared to life in Gray, licking at his insides. But Juvia didn't miss a beat, and his fire dissolved into a swarm of butterflies at her next words. 

"Juvia is Gray-sama's future wife!"

Well, he was now a puddle of boiling water. 

The girl's eyes widened before glancing downwards, a smirk twisting her face.

"Show me a ring, darling, and I'll back off." 

Juvia flinched noticeably, and something twisted in Gray's heart. But the bluenette stood resolutely, holding her chin high.

"Juvia doesn't need a ring because Juvia knows everything about Gray-sama, unlike you."

The drunk flirt rolled her eyes, clearly unimpressed by this claim, so Juvia pressed on. 

"Juvia knows that Gray-sama has a hard time saying no to people, except to people he knows very well, and Juvia finds that very endearing. She also knows that Gray-sama loves going to the aquarium and he loves coconut ice cream. Juvia knows that Gray-sama is always worried about the fact that he's bad with kids, and that he's not very good with words. And Juvia knows he hates crowds and especially hates it when random girls hit on him."

Bob-cut had taken a few steps back during Juvia's tirade, as if each sentence had dealt a personal blow. 

"I–Well..." It seemed that some sobriety had finally returned to Bob-cut because she looked to be appropriately ashamed of herself. "I'm just gonna... go," she squeaked before scurrying away into the throng. 

"DAMN!"

"YOU GO, GIRL!"

"PREACH, JUVIA!"

"WHOOOO!"

It seemed that they'd attracted enough attention for their friends to return to the scene, and they were all now cheering Juvia on and clapping her on the back. Meanwhile, Gray's soul was hanging out of his body, his heart beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings. And again, she had stunned him with the small things she noticed about him. He wished he could tell her all the things he knew about her, like the fact that he knew her favorite animal was a manta ray, or that he knew of her deep hate for kiwis that she was too embarrassed to tell anyone about, or that she hummed "twinkle, twinkle, little star" unconsciously when she was working, or that she was secretly afraid that all her friends would one day leave her like so many others had. 

The girl he loved was smiling shyly as everyone congratulated her on her boldness, eyes alight with life and mirth. Her gaze strayed to him as it always did, capturing his own. 

_It's now or never, Gray. Just do it, or you'll regret it forever._

He dug his nails into his palms, steeling himself, before marching straight up to the bluenette under Cana's observatory gaze. He grabbed her shoulders, effectively pulling her out of the their friends' grasp and securing her attention. 

"Gray-sama, what are you–" 

"Just, just give me a sec," he stammered, looking anywhere but at her. 

"What the hell is happening?" Natsu whispered, or attempted to whisper.

Lucy elbowed him and told him to shut it, to which Gray was grateful for. He locked eyes with Juvia again, intensely aware of where their skin was touching. 

"Look, Juvia, you said it yourself, that I'm... well, not so much with the words clearly. But... hopefully, my actions will speak for themselves."

He leaned forwards, blood pulsing rapidly in his veins, eyes scrunched shut, and captured her lips between his. They were even softer than he'd imagined and sweet because of the gloss he now knew was cherry-flavored. She was stiff for a moment, before responding ferociously, hands grabbing at his hair, passion leaking into him through her skin, igniting something in him that had been lying formant far too long.

They only pulled apart when Cana whistled and said rather loudly, "Get a room!"

Juvia's cheeks were beat red, her pale skin showcasing all her emotions. Tears shone in her eyes as she unconsciously brought a hand to her lips. Their friends formed a wall of silent anticipation around them, and Gray waited with baited breath. He obviously knew that Juvia wouldn't reject him, especially with her enthusiastic response, and yet he couldn't help the nerves that were jumping around inside of him.

"Are you serious, Gray-sama?" she finally asked, her voice so quiet that Gray almost didn't hear her over the music.

All eyes turned to him, brows raised as if to ask, Well?

He tugged at the buttons of his shirt, wanting very badly to strip right then and there, but he stopped himself, not wanting to get kicked out of such a high end place as he was essentially confessing to the woman he couldn't live without. He couldn't bear for that to be their story.

"...Yes."

A small gasp escaped Juvia, the small announcement of the full frontal attack that followed as she launched herself at him, knocking him squarely to the floor.

"JUVIA IS SO HAPPYYYY" She sobbed. 

Gray couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him, all his nerves leaving him with it. He wrapped his arms around her, not caring that the people milling around them were staring at them questioningly. Their friends were whooping and cheering, Gajeel was begrudgingly handing Lucy a wad of cash, Natsu looked confused but happy nonetheless, and Cana was grinning her ass off as she yelled, "I called it!"

Gray realized he was grinning as well, a rare occasion for him, and he took advantage of the cover of the noise and his own bursting happiness to whisper into Juvia's ear the words he'd been longing to say to her.

"I love you, Juvia."

She only sobbed harder in response, though he could feel her smiling against his shirt. He kissed her temple and lay back against the ground, staring up at his friends happy faces and the Licorne Bleue's lights. Maybe coming here wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And please let me know if you have any oneshot prompts you'd like to see written or oneshots for a specific pairing and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
